


Took So Long

by SageofSpice



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Asphyxiation, Belly Kink, Biting, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, Strangulation, Swearing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael stops for an emergency piss break on their way to a job. Trevor joins him and makes them late.</p><p>Set Post-Game (but contains no spoilers)<br/>Happy sappy smut. Michael's finally being honest about his feels for T.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------<br/>Michael deSanta & Trevor Philips © Rockstar Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took So Long

The grass crackled faintly near Michael's feet as he finally began to release the pressure from his bladder. He unleashed a long sigh and shivered. Behind him, from where he had haphazardly parked the car by the side of the road, he heard the car door thunk and Trevor's strides crunching louder. His friend's stench intensified as he neared. Michael's hackles rose. He stubbornly rubbed them back down with his free hand.

His partner settled into a wide stance alongside him and joined in, the pair now muddying the dirt in stereo. With a slightly slack mouth, Trevor watched the moon rising over the trees. An occasional car zoomed along the road behind them.

“Ok, T?” Michael asked quietly. Trevor hummed before breaking into a yawn. Relaxing further, Michael sighed again. His spine gave a dull pop as he rolled his neck loose. He echoed Trevor's yawn.

As they continued to piss, Trevor lowered his gaze to Michael's cock, which he was loosely supporting with his left hand. Feeling Trevor's stare on him, Michael turned his head and watched back. He enjoyed the warmth that crept through his body when his partner openly admired him. A smirk slid onto his face.

Trevor's tongue slipped out and traced over his lips, leaving a sheen of moonlight in it's wake. His shoulder began shifting. He had finished pissing and was now toying with his cock, teasing his foreskin with his fingers. Michael's own cock twitched in his hand, briefly interrupting his stream. He looked away from his partner before that spike of arousal could distract him any further. He resumed urinating, feeling nearly finished.

“Take it easy, pal,” Michael rasped. Trevor grumbled and continued to play with himself. Michael cleared his throat.

“I mean it. We still have a long way to go before we can settle down tonight. We ain't got time for none a' that right now. We gotta keep movin',” Michael asserted as gently but firmly as he could. Trevor sighed melodramatically as he stilled his strokes.

Just as Michael's stream finally began to fade to a dribble, Trevor suddenly dropped to his knees in front of him. Stunned, Michael froze just as he was about to shake out the remaining droplets. Trevor pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own, claiming what remained for himself.

“Jesus! Ffffuck...T!” Michael hissed as Trevor lapped up the lingering flecks of moisture from his cock. Trevor shivered, his nostrils flaring as the sharp flavor overwhelmed his palette. He moaned low in his throat, then reopened his mouth to dab the head on his tongue again and again, coaxing out the last dregs of his partner's piss. Trevor's mouth was so soft and so hot that Michael's body couldn't help but relax and give him what he wanted.

Michael watched helplessly as Trevor completely coated his mouth with his urine. Trevor's thickly lashed lids hung low, laden with lust. With another groan, he slipped Michael's cock past his lips and resumed licking. It started to swell on his tongue.

“Goddammit. Trevor, I just told you; we can't – fffuh – huh – ha! Ssshit...!” Michael hissed. He pushed against Trevor's shoulders in protest. His partner paused and looked up at him with warning eyes, then gave a deliberately noisy slurp, sensuously rolling his tongue against the underside of his dick. Michael inhaled sharply, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he was gripped by an intense pleasure. He clenched his jaw and shot a glance over his shoulder at the road behind him. Cars were still passing by. He could feel his face heating up.

“Hey. Ok. Ok, pal... why...” Michael swept his tongue over his dry lips. Trevor continued to stare up at him as he slathered his shaft in shimmering saliva.

“Why don't we go an' get back into the car, then? Huh? C'mon... let's just...” Michael bargained. He pushed against Trevor again, more urgently. Trevor growled and his biceps swelled as he clung to Michael's pudgy waist. He sucked hard, his head dipping low. He engulfed Michael's thick cock until it pressed against the back of his throat. Then he swallowed and held still, groaning from how full he felt.

Drenched in pleasure, Michael finally stopped resisting his partner. Trevor's spit smacked against the Michael's hot skin as his head bobbed back up. He panted, then sensuously kissed the tip before teasing his tongue around the rim of his head. His glinting gaze dared Michael to protest again. Michael huffed a curse under his breath while he watched his lover work, entranced as always. Michael worried his lower lip and peered back toward the road again. He hadn't even put the damn hazards on in his rush to get out of the car before he pissed his pants. He rolled his eyes and lashed an insult at himself.

“Whoa...Hey!” Trevor cut in. His voice was low and thick and rough. He slurped and swallowed before continuing more softly, “Calm down, cupcake.” Michael's ears twitched as he turned his head back around. Trevor pumped his cock in one fist and gestured with his other arm while he spoke.

“Nobody gives a shit about us out here, if that's what you're worried about. Everyone's got places to go... things to do... lives to waste! I guarantee you not a single one of 'em is even gonna notice we're out here,” Trevor assured him. He topped his speech off with a twist of his wrist, which elicited a strained grunt from his partner.

“Ah! Fuck it – Fine. Fine! But this better not take too fuckin' long – 'cause you know we still gotta get, er – uh, y'know, we gotta go to... the – uhhh... the thing,” Michael panted, his voice deepening and fading while he stared down into Trevor's ravenous eyes. As if he were hypnotized by them, he started popping open his own button-down shirt for him.

“Mmmhmmm... Well, this is gonna take just as loooong as it neeeeds to, porkchop. Mmmnn... You really need to learn how to make the good times last,” Trevor purred as Michael finished unbuttoning his top. Trevor swept his free hand over the grand expanse of Michael's exposed stomach. Michael hummed indulgently as Trevor grazed his blunt fingernails through his salt and pepper hair. Trevor raked his hand across every inch of Michael's skin that he could reach while continuing to pump his cock with the other.

“Yeah, sure - But I really am serious about gettin' a move on though. We got people waitin' on us. Come on, baby; Make it quick – We really ain't got time to mess around right now,” Michael moaned.

“Mmmhmmm,” Trevor dismissively hummed again as he squeezed one side of Michael's chest, kneading it in his palm. He hissed through his watering mouth as he watched his fingers squish into his deliciously plump flesh. Without warning, Michael impatiently cuffed Trevor's head. Trevor's cock jumped.

“I mean it, T! Fuckin' suck it if you're gonna suck it!” Michael snapped. He widened his stance and reasserted his grip, moving his hands much closer to Trevor's neck.

“Ohhh... Hmmm...! Glad you're gettin' into it, sugar... Just relax and enjoy the scenery now, eh? It's not every day you manage to roll your fat ass out of that shithole city,” Trevor encouraged him. He leaned forward and licked a broad wet stripe up Michael's treasure trail before gripping onto his gut with his teeth just below his navel and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

“Don't!” Michael barked. Trevor felt Michael's hands tighten around the perimeter of his neck. His eyelids fluttered and his breathing deepened as his own pulse quickly became deafening. Michael stroked his thumbs heavily over Trevor's pulse points. Trevor relaxed and withdrew, resting his head against Michael's hip while he laboriously fought to breathe. He slid his fingers up the plush inside of Michael's opposite thigh until he reached Michael's balls, which he then gave a firm squeeze. Michael moaned aloud, his hips lurching. Trevor chuckled weakly.

“Acid cock,” Michael hissed. He fought a smile but it was hard to restrain when Trevor's was so sincerely wide. He released his neck and dragged one hand up the back of Trevor's head. His greasy hair was soft and slick between Michael's fingers. Michael stared down at his partner as he tugged at it, watching as Trevor's massive grin twitched and his breath hitched with each pull. Then, without warning, Michael mercilessly tightened his grip until Trevor's eyes glazed and his mouth slackened completely. Michael tugged. Trevor cried out.

“What do you want?” Michael growled, his eyes flashing. It felt like lightning down Trevor's spine.

“Ohhhh... I wanna choke on your cock,” Trevor moaned. His own aching cock dripped.

“Ask nice,” Michael insisted. His voice was pure ice. He pulled harder. Trevor squirmed and squealed with delight as the pain sharpened.

“Please! Please, Mikey! I need it!” Trevor gasped, his voice breaking.

“Then fucking _do_ it,” Michael demanded. With a lustful shudder, Michael released Trevor's hair.

Trevor immediately stuffed his mouth full. Michael groaned and laughed as the pleasure he received poured through him in wave after crashing wave. He stroked Trevor's scalp to soothe the soreness he had caused.

The bounty of Michael's body had Trevor on the verge of drowning. His hot breath poured into the tangle of Michael's pubes in staccato huffs while he lost himself in him. His own cock throbbed as it bobbed in the air, brushing against the tall blades of grass that he was kneeling in.

“Yeah... Unhhh... Always fuckin'... starving for my cock, aren'tcha baby?” Michael panted while he watched Trevor practically devouring his genitals. Trevor moaned his assent and Michael echoed him.

“Fuck yeah...” Michael gasped. He suddenly grabbed Trevor's head harder and shoved himself in as deeply as he could. Trevor's throat spasmed as he gagged on his girth. With a rough grunt, Michael withdrew and pressed back in again, cutting off Trevor's oxygen for another few moments. He let go and Trevor pulled back with a gasp.

“Michael! I love you! I love you... I love you!” Trevor panted raggedly. He mashed his face up against the underhang of Michael's belly and howled helplessly.

Michael cried out as he felt the vibrations of Trevor's adoration reverberating through his gut. His teeth slid against Michael's waist as he continued to roar himself hoarse. Grunting and shuddering, Michael once again tightened his hand in his lover's hair. He ripped Trevor's head back.

“Christ! T...!” Michael gasped. Trevor felt his cock pulse. His balls were drawing tight. Trevor reflexively gripped hard around the base of his dick.

“No, no, no! Fuck! Please! Michael! No! Not yet!” Trevor cried. Michael stared at him with wild eyes.

“How the hell am I not supposed to - ?” Michael spat before realizing that he somehow hadn't cum yet, “What the fuck are you - ?”

“Good... Good... Yeah, now just look – Look up at the sky or something. Stop looking at me,” Trevor gasped. Michael squeezed his eyes shut. He tried his best to calm his breathing. He relaxed his fist in Trevor's hair.

“Why the fuck should I...?” Michael asked, once again looking down at him. Trevor sighed along his shaft. Michael was in a daze. He'd never been denied an orgasm before. His pulse eased back down as he slowly slid away from the telltale verge of orgasm. Michael shook his head and chuckled darkly.

“What the hell are you doing to me?” Michael asked with playful suspicion.

“You'll thank me later. Now look at something else,” Trevor said. Michael sighed and stared out at the hazy, distant mountains. A few moments later, Trevor cautiously resumed gently lapping at his balls and cock. As Michael's pleasure gradually ascended once more, so did his gaze. It wasn't long before his lust expanded pupils were filled with the void and the stars that were scattered throughout it.

Michael keened softly at the sight and the simultaneous feel of Trevor's mouth on his sensitive skin. He soon felt like he was floating. His entire body rolled though a sudden surge of pleasure as the sensation overtook him. Trevor rode his thrust just as fluidly as if he had been expecting it his entire life.

“Oh - ! Jesus! Trevor...!” Michael gasped, clinging to Trevor's head and shoulder to keep himself anchored. Trevor slid his mouth off of Michael's cock with a slick pop.

“M' right here, Mikey-Boy,” Trevor softly assured him. He felt Michael's hand tugging at his hair while he pumped him in his fist.

“Always?” Michael breathed, almost inaudibly.

Trevor's heart stumbled over a beat when he heard Michael's whisper. He looked upwards to find Michael still staring up at the sky – shuddering. Trevor soaked in the sight with a slack jaw. With a grunt, he plunged one hand deep between Michael's legs and squeezed his plump ass. Michael gasped as the tension in him drew deliciously taut. Precum oozed copiously from his slit. Trevor kissed it off and licked the taste from his lips with a luscious moan.

“Oh god – You're fuckin' _killin' me_ here, T....!” Michael grit through his teeth. Trevor's cock jumped at Michael's dangerously vulnerable tone.

“Yeah? You want me, Mikey?” Trevor teased him preciously, still staring up at the most meaningful man in his entire life. Michael tore his cold blue eyes from the sky. They crashed down into Trevor's with an intensity that sent an instant chill through Trevor's flushed skin.

“What I want is to shoot my _goddamn_ load down your _disgusting_ throat!” Michael growled. He gripped Trevor's head and shook it in emphasis as he spoke. Trevor laughed wildly and Michael couldn't help but grin at him through his own grimace.

“Mmmm! Tell me more!” Trevor giggled lustily. Michael ached. He had over ten years worth of want for him to tell him about.

“Of course I fucking want you. I'm gonna remind you every day for the rest of my goddamn life that I love you, you beautiful bastard,” Michael confessed amidst his heavy panting. Trevor's eyes softened and his lips quivered as he melted in Michael's hands. The gleam of love in Michael's eyes grew so intense that it sent Trevor's eyebrows crashing down hard over his own in defense of his heart but it was too late. His reflexes were getting slower and slower when it came to Mikey sneaking back in to reclaim that old throne of his. At least it wasn't up on a pedestal anymore.

“Look back up at the fucking sky!” Trevor demanded, his voice cracking. With a smug smile, Michael did. Then there was only the darkness and the small lights it suspended and within it, himself and Trevor. His entire body was wired, thrumming and blazing like an electrical fire as Trevor slid his large lips back around his cock.

Trevor savored his precum. Each time he withdrew for a gasp of air, he adoringly whimpered Michael's name. Michael's ego basked. His own grunts intensified as Trevor began to moan around him. Soon he was being swallowed; both by Trevor's boundless desire for him and the infinite spaces between the stars. He felt endless. Goosebumps offered up his sweat to the night as one last, lingering lick of Trevor's trembling tongue finally triggered his release.

“Trevor...! FFFFUCK! Ahhhh...!” Michael screamed breathlessly as an utterly overwhelming orgasm tore through him. Trevor clutched his ass and held himself steady while Michael's cock bucked, throbbing powerfully between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Trevor relaxed his throat, filling it up with the hot pool of Michael's cum.

Trevor relaxed his grip on Michael's backside once he'd milked out his final shot. Michael withdrew and watched as Trevor slowly swallowed it all in one gigantic gulp. The muscles in his throat rippled fluidly, rolling his large load down his throat. His Adam's apple dipped and bobbed as his cum plunged beneath the dashed line that encircled Trevor's neck with an audible 'glurk'. Trevor felt a viscerally deep satisfaction as the heat of Michael's cum pooled in his stomach, spreading it's soothing warmth through his body. He hummed, his dick pulsing painfully hard.

“Fuckin' A... That was beautiful... Trevor... baby... Come here,” Michael beckoned breathlessly. With the help of Michael's strong arms, Trevor stumbled up to his feet. Michael twisted him around, resting Trevor's back against the soft cushion of his chest. Trevor belched and groaned in pleasure as he settled into Michael's embrace.

“Ohh, you filled me up, porkchop,” Trevor sighed sedately, further securing himself in place by slipping his hands into Michael's front pockets. Michael gave him a nibble on the back of his neck and chuckled, “Oh, did I?” Trevor hummed happily and nodded, squirming around in Michael's arms.

With one hand tucked up under Trevor's shirt, resting over his scarred stomach and the other wrapped around his cock, Michael spoke into Trevor's ear, “I want you, T. I want you more than anyone.”

“Yeah!? My – Mikey...?! Ah! Always...?” Trevor breathed. He trembled in Michael's arms as Michael stroked his cock, deaf to all else but Michael's voice and his own wildly slamming heart. He stared up into the sky, almost feeling like he was in flight.

“That's right. It's just us, Trevor. Always has been – Always will be – No matter what. You're all mine, baby... and I fucking love you,” Michael purred. The sounds Trevor was making were far beyond the eloquence of words. Michael nuzzled his face even closer to his ear.

“You wanna get messy, you filthy fuck?” Michael whispered. His voice was a heat in Trevor's brain that caught fire to everything. Trevor nodded enthusiastically.

“Good... Cause I wanna feel you cum all fuckin' over us,” Michael groaned. Blinded by the blaze that Michael continued to fed, Trevor keened incoherently and fucked Michael's fist until he came. His head fell back onto Michael's strong shoulder. He cried out as he fell apart.

Trevor's release striped his torso and slapped wet bracelets onto Michael's forearm which held him tight as he writhed wildly against him. His hips bucked and his muscles gradually ceased flexing as he began to slide down the crest of his orgasm. Michael's kisses and breaths fell on the back on his ear and he blindly turned his head until he could feel them on his lips. They kissed deeply before Trevor removed his hands from Michael's pants and turned to face him. Heat rushed to Michael's already warm cheeks as Trevor playfully appraised his appearance.

“Ohhh... Who'd you get these from, princess? Should I be jealous?” Trevor asked. Grinning from ear to ear, Trevor scooped up Michael's forearm to admire the jewelry that he had festooned upon him.

“Why? You like 'em?” Michael teased. Trevor leaned down and lapped his own cum off of Michael's arm.

“Hmmm... I sure do...” Trevor hummed with a satisfied smack of his lips when he'd finished. Michael felt his limp cock twitch with interest. He briefly glanced down at it, incredulous.

“Sooooo... You about ready to get back on the road?” Trevor asked, raising an eyebrow as he wiped his messy mouth with the hem of his shirt. The realization that cut through Michael's stunned gaze was priceless.

“Shit! Yes!” Michael exclaimed. As his open shirt flapped behind him like a cape while he held up his pants as he raced his whooping and cackling partner back to the car, he felt like he was at least half a lifetime younger again. He no longer gave a shit if anyone asked why they were late when they arrived. He had been asking himself the exact same thing for months now but he had finally realized that it no longer mattered. He and T were going to take as much time as they needed to make up for it – for the rest of their goddamned lives.


End file.
